Pudding's ExBoyfriend
by Soccer-Geek
Summary: Half song-fic, half short-story inspired by the song 'My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend.' Pudding is 16 and abused by her fiance, Yuebin. She knows she must do her duty to her father and marry him... but then someone comes back into her life, someone she thought she would never see again. Now, her heart is torn in two directions. Can Tart help her choose the right path? Warning: Mild Violence
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: Will contain Yuebin bashing and portrayal in a negative light.

Words in bold at the beginning of chapter are part of the lyrics of the song 'My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend' by Relient K. I don't think this will be more than ten chapters long, and I'll post a chapter on Monday (and possibly Friday) mornings.  
I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or the song 'My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend'.

Chapter One:

**When he was seeing her, you could see he had his doubts. Now he's missing her because he knows he's missing out…**

Sixteen year old Pudding Fong looked at her reflection in the mirror and tried to smile. While she had completed the physical action of smiling, her eyes didn't twinkle as they normally did. She had dark circles under her eyes and a bruise along her cheekbone.

"He's just stronger than Pud- me," She quickly corrected herself, remembering her fiancé's order to stop speaking in third person.

She was almost an adult, and almost eligible to marry him. Ron Yuebin said he would not live with the shame of knowing his future wife still spoke like a nine-year-old. She tried hard to remember to not fall on the old habit, but it had slipped out last night while they were arguing about something stupid. He hit her just hard enough to give her the bruise as a reminder. Pudding didn't sleep well after that, wondering just what she was getting into. She cried for an hour after that, knowing that she wasn't being a dutiful daughter and fiancé by having those thoughts.

Pudding sighed as she finished covering up the dark marks on her face and got ready to go to work, wondering how she would explain the bruises on her forearms to her bosses and co-workers.

She quickly found some ace bandages and wrapped them around her wrists.

"I tripped down the stairs and landed on my wrists and cheek," Pudding told herself in the mirror. "I'll be fine. Everything will be fine."

She swallowed hard as her reflection gave her a knowing look, one that said 'You're lying'.

"It doesn't have to be perfect," She snapped at herself, as she got up from her vanity table. "It just has to be believable."

She headed to work and quickly put on her uniform. Her co-workers and fellow former Mew Mews seemed to buy her excuse, but she saw they exchanged wary looks.

"Pudding, are you sure that's what really happened?" Ichigo asked as she put her hand on Pudding's shoulder. Pudding gave her a smile.

"Of course, Onee-Chan. Do you not believe me?" Pudding asked.

"We're just worried, Pudding," Zakuro said as she came to stand beside Ichigo and Pudding. "This isn't the first time you've walked in with bruises. And it's usually when Yuebin's in town."

Pudding felt the blood drain from her face.

"Yuebin didn't do it!" Pudding said harshly, trying to make herself believe the words she spoke. "Yuebin would never hurt Pud-" She cut herself off. The former Mews exchanged another look.

"Pudding?" Lettuce whispered.

"I'm trying to break that habit," Pudding said carefully. "I'm too old to talk like that. I'm sixteen, soon to be married. Now, will you all get off my back and let's get to work?"

Pudding felt bad about snapping at the older girls, her teammates and sisters in everything but blood, but she needed for them to stop asking questions.

It wasn't the first time they had this conversation either.

Pudding worked hard that day at the Café, trying to keep her mind busy. Sometime after the lunchtime rush, she was cleaning a table when she heard a deep male voice from behind her.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

"Yes, sir, how can I help-" Pudding said as she turned around to face the man. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened at who she saw. "-You?"

The speaker was a tall sixteen year old boy with long, elf-like ears, golden-orange eyes that had slits for pupils and auburn hair. The last time she had seen him, his hair was tied up in two pigtails on the top of his head. Now, his hair was long and shaggy, hanging around his shoulders, and the part of his hair closest to the left side of his face was tied in a single pigtail with golden leather strips. He wore black shorts that went to his knees and an open red vest with a high collar that showed off his muscles. He wore no shoes, but had white cloths wrapped around his feet and went up mid-calf. He also had similar wrappings around his hands that went up to mid-forearm.

His eyes twinkled as he grinned and he said,

"I'm looking for a candy drop."

"Taru-Taru," Pudding whispered in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you everyone for the reviews! *hugs* So, when I started posting this, I wasn't sure when I would be able to finish it. But I don't have that problem anymore because I finished writing it last night! It's seven chapters in total and I'll post another on Friday along with 'Alien Uprising', then repeat this week's posting cycle until all the chapters are posted._

_Anyways... On with the story!_

Chapter Two:

**So then, along comes me, this undeserving mess. Who would believe my life would be so blessed?**

"Taru-Taru," Pudding whispered again, her eyes filling with tears.

"Hey, Pudding," Taruto Ikisatashi said, still grinning at her.

"It can't be," Pudding whispered, her heart hammering in her chest. "Is it really you?"

"Last time I checked, it was," Tart said, his grin widening some.

Tears escaping her eyes, Pudding leapt onto the teenage boy's chest and wrapped her arms around him. Tart staggered slightly, but quickly regained his balance as he hugged her.

"I missed you, Taru-Taru," Pudding whispered into Tart's ear.

"I missed you, too, Pudding," Tart said, burying his face into her shoulder. She still smelled as sugary-sweet as when he left five years ago.

Pudding didn't want to leave Tart's arms, and Tart was in no hurry to set her down. Across the Café, they heard the sounds of Ichigo half-laughing, half-yelling at Kish to stop kissing her while Pie and Lettuce exchanged a quiet conversation that for some reason required a lot of blushing for both parties.

Finally, Tart set Pudding back down on her feet and she smiled up at him.

"How have you been, Taru-Taru?" Pudding asked. "It's been five years since we last saw you guys. Did the Mew Aqua work?"

"Better than we imagined!" Tart said, beaming. "I would love for you to come see Cynnth. It's so beautiful now." He brushed some of her hair out of her face and noticed the discoloration where her tears of joy had washed away some of the make-up. Tart frowned. "Pudding, what happened here?" He asked, gingerly touching the bruise.

Pudding quickly extracted herself from Tart's arms, her eyes going hard all of a sudden, defensive.

"I fell, that's all," She said. Tart heard something in her voice that made him not want to believe her, but he decided to drop the subject.

"I'm sorry," Tart said. He carefully reached out to touch her shoulder. "So, how have you been?"

"Alright," Pudding said, clasping her hands in front of her. "School, work, taking care of my siblings. Still looking behind my shoulder everywhere I go for Chimera Animals." She said the last part with a teasing gleam in her eye.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Tart said with a chuckle. He took her hand. "So, you think anyone will notice if we get out of here?"

Pudding looked past Tart and saw that Kish was chasing Ichigo with Mint and Zakuro watching. Mint cheered for Kish while Zakuro cheered for Ichigo. Pie and Lettuce were in a corner chatting. Lettuce's face turned scarlet as Pie gently took her hand in his.

"No, I don't think they'll notice," Pudding said. "Let me go change real quick."

Tart waited for Pudding in the dining room, grinning as Kish grabbed Ichigo, who elbowed him in the gut and he let her go, beginning the chase all over again.

Suddenly, the door to the café opened and the four former Mews stopped everything they were doing. Lettuce went from beet red to ghost white as she saw who entered the room and Ichigo stopped dead in her tracks, allowing Kish to wrap his arms around her.

"Hah! I've got you now, honey, and I'm not going to-" Kish cut himself off as he looked up at Ichigo with confusion. "Koneko-Chan?"

A tall man in his late twenties with dark red hair, gray eyes and wearing a black and red Chinese fighting outfit stepped into the room.

_He looks familiar,_ Tart thought, his brow furrowing. _But from where?_

The man looked at the Mews.

"I'm here to pick up Fong Pudding now that her shift is over," The man said. "Is she ready to go?"

Tart straightened up. Who was this man, and why was he here for Pudding?

Just then, Pudding came out of the locker room, skipping.

"Taru-Taru, we should go to the candy store first, because I did promise you a candy drop and of course this is the one day I-" Pudding was smiling but her smile dropped as she saw who had entered the Café.

"Hello, Pudding," The man said with a smile that didn't look natural.

"Hello," Pudding said in return, trying to force a smile. Tart came up beside her as the man walked towards her. There was something that screamed 'Don't trust him', and Tart didn't want him anywhere near Pudding.

"Who is this?" The man asked, staring at Tart, who stared back.

Pudding took a deep breath before speaking.

"Ron, this is Taruto, my best friend," Pudding said. Tart was surprised that she called him by his real name. Up to that point, he actually wondered if she knew that his name wasn't 'Taru-Taru'.

Pudding then turned to Tart.

"Taru-Taru, this is Ron Yuebin," Pudding said. With a forced smile, she added, "My fiancé."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

**Now it's haunting him, the memories like a ghost. He's so terrified because no one else comes close.**

Tart sat in the park by a fountain, staring down at his new sneakers. He and his brothers had changed into earth clothes, having had an awkward time explaining to Yuebin about their Cynnth clothes.

_Yuebin… _

Tart frowned at the thought of the man. He had taken Pudding away, though Pudding had begged to stay since Tart had just arrived. Tart had a chance to whisper to Pudding to meet him in the park that evening, and she agreed. However, Tart wondered if Yuebin would let her come.

Tart rested his elbows on his knees and sighed. The bruise on Pudding's cheek worried him, especially when she got defensive about it. And the other Mew Mews didn't seem to like that Yuebin had come in…

Tart scowled. He was the first to admit he wasn't the smartest out of the three brothers (though would argue that he was smarter than Kish) but he could see that something was wrong in Pudding's relationship with her supposed fiancé.

Tart looked up and watched birds flutter around in the trees. He smiled as Pudding's smiling face came to mind. She was always sweet, and funny, and kind. She was always so full of energy and always ready to make a friend, even out of an enemy. He thought of the bruise that marred the sixteen year old girl's face again and he felt anger surge up in him.

Pudding would never say it—he knew she would feel that it was neglecting her duties to her family—but Tart knew that Yuebin was hitting Pudding.

"He doesn't deserve her." Tart said out-loud.

_And you do?_ A little voice—that sounded remarkably like Pie—said in the back of Tart's head.

Tart's blood ran cold at that thought. He thought of all the times he had tried to hurt Pudding, the time that he kidnapped her and held her underground with a low supply of air, of all the times he tried to make her cry and how he regretted it when she finally did.

"I am a jerk," Tart admitted to the grasshopper sitting by his shoe. "I really am."

"No you're not, Taru-Taru." Tart looked up to see Pudding, smiling cheerfully at him as she sat beside him. "You're Pudding's best friend."

"I didn't always act like it," Tart mumbled, tearing his eyes away from her as he realized that she had put on more make-up to cover the bruise.

Pudding took his hand.

"But Taru-Taru made the right choice in the end," Pudding said, squeezing his hand. Tart smiled down at their hands.

"Remember what you told me the first time you took my hand?" Tart said. " 'We'll turn into fossils together.' "

Pudding looked surprised.

"You remember that?" She said.

"Yeah, and so much more," Tart said, blushing slightly.

"You're so sweet, Taru-Taru," Pudding said, kissing Tart's cheek.

Tart felt his heart race in his chest. In the five years since he last saw Pudding, many Cyniclon girls had tried to capture his attention. Occasionally, Tart would return the attention but it would lead to nothing but an empty feeling in his chest. And now, that emptiness was gone, filled in a way none of those other girls could have. No other girl—human or Cyniclon—could make his heart flutter like it was this second sitting beside this wonderfully amazing young woman.

And it was in that split second that the young alien realized something, something that would change his entire life.

Pudding stood up suddenly and tried to pull Tart up with her.

"Come on, Taru-Taru, we need to get to the candy store before it closes," Pudding said cheerfully.

Tart stood up and placed his hands on Pudding's waist. She looked up at him, confused as the serious expression on his face.

"Taru-Taru?" She whispered.

"Pudding Fong," Tart said softly. "I think, no, I _know_ I am in love with you."

Pudding was speechless, her mouth opening and closing, searching for words as her eyes filled with tears.

"Taru-Taru," She whispered. "I… I…"

And with that she wrenched herself away from Tart…

And ran away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

**Two years ago, when he left all that debris... Who would have known he'd leave everything I need?**

Pudding ran down the streets, her vision foggy because of her tears, hearing Tart call her name as he chased after her. She quickly ducked into an alley, hoping Tart wouldn't find her.

She sat against the wall and quietly sobbed.

She loved Tart with all her heart. She always had. But she was supposed to love Yuebin. It was her duty to love Yuebin.

_How did my life get this messed up?_ She wondered as she rubbed her eyes.

"Pudding?"

Pudding looked up to see Tart standing over her, his eyes full of worry.

"Go away," Pudding said, burying her face in her arms again.

"Not until we talk," Tart said, kneeling beside her. He took one of her wrists. "Must have been one heck of a fall, that you sprained both wrists."

"Yeah, down stairs," Pudding said, unable to meet Tart's eyes.

Tart nodded sharply. Then, to her horror, he began unraveling the bandage.

"What are you doing?" She yelled at him. "Stop it!"

But Tart ignored her. In the low light, his cat-like eyes could see the finger-shaped bruises around her small wrists.

"And the stairs grabbed you, apparently?" Tart asked with an eyebrow raised.

Pudding yanked her arm away.

"He's strong," Pudding murmured, hiding the bruises under her other arm. "He's just really strong."

Tart scowled and stood up. He took a few steps down the alley and picked up a straight metal pipe. Pudding watched in fascination as the pipe became pretzel shaped in Tart's hands. He tossed it so that it laid beside her. She could see where his fingers were imprinted into the metal.

"I'm strong, too," Tart said, coming to stand at Pudding's feet. "And I know that it's not an excuse. He has hurt you. And from the looks the other Mew Mews had when he walked into the Café today, this isn't the first time, is it?"

Pudding ducked her head, the tears returning.

"No, it isn't," She said. "But it doesn't matter. I will marry him anyways."

"Why?" Tart demanded. "Do you love him?"

"It is my duty to love him," Pudding murmured. "My duty to my father."

"And your father is okay with the fact that he's hitting you?" Tart demanded, now furious with Pudding's father.

"Papa doesn't know," Pudding whispered. "It is my duty to not tell him."

"I don't know your father, but I'm willing to bet that he wouldn't like to know that his daughter's fiancé is abusing her," Tart said, sitting down beside Pudding. "Duty aside, do you love Yuebin?"

"No," Pudding said with a choked sob. "He hits me and yells at me. He made me stop talking kawaii and told me to dress like a grown-up. He doesn't let my friends come over and my siblings are afraid to come out of their playroom when he's over. And everything I do is wrong in his eyes and he says I will never be good enough for his expectations from a wife, though I try so hard. I don't love him. I never could, either. Because I love you, Taru-Taru."

She began to weep. She felt like a traitor to her entire family. She promised her mother that she would be a dutiful daughter to her father, to take care of the family. But she knew if she continued to live with her feelings buried, she would be a traitor only to herself.

Tart wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Yuebin's wrong to try and change you. You are absolutely perfect, just the way you are, and nothing can ever change that. You are my best friend and more. I love you, Pudding," Tart whispered into Pudding's silky hair. "And I'll find a way to get you out of this. I promise."

Little did they know, they were being watched.

Ron Yuebin scowled as he heard Tart's words. The runt was going to pay.

Pudding was his prize. He wasn't going to let go of her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

**He's the guy you should feel sorry for. He had the world and he thought that he wanted more. I owe it all to the mistake he made back then. I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend.**

Pudding felt that something wasn't right. When she arrived home that evening, Yuebin was waiting on the couch for her. He asked no questions and was almost painfully sweet towards her. It reminded Pudding of the time Mint lost a bet to Ichigo and was only allowed to say nice things to the cat Mew for an entire week.

"Ron, is everything alright?" Pudding asked over the breakfast table the next morning, preparing to send her younger siblings off to day-camp.

"Oh, yes, everything is fine, don't worry," Yuebin said as he studied Pudding over his cup of coffee.

Pudding nodded slightly, not wanting to argue. Her cellphone buzzed in her pocket. She took out the little yellow cellphone with a monkey charm on it and looked at the screen that read,

_New Text Message_.

Pudding smiled. She had stayed up late the night before, texting back and forth with Tart. Finally, sometime after midnight, she received a message that said,

_Mew Pudding, this is Pie. I have confiscated Taruto's phone so that we can all get some sleep. He will have it back in the morning. Until then, good night._

Pudding had chuckled at the message, no doubt in her mind that it was Pie who sent the text.

She opened her phone to see that the new message was from Tart and she quickly responded while her siblings pulled on their shoes.

"Who are you texting?" Yuebin asked.

"Tart," Pudding said. She looked up, her eyes slightly wide, expecting Yuebin to be angry. "We're just friends."

"Oh, I know," Yuebin said with an atypical smile. He made an exaggerated look at the clock. "Oh, dear, you're going to be late."

Pudding's eyes widened as she saw the time.

"We _are_ going to be late!" She exclaimed. She gathered her siblings and rushed them out the door.

Unknowingly leaving her phone behind.

Yuebin picked up the phone and scrolled through Pudding's text conversation with Tart. There was a lot of 'LOL's, smiley faces and hearts in her texts and he noticed with anger she spoke in third person via text. He scowled as he got to that morning's text, the one she had just received before leaving.

_Good morning Pudding. I 3 U._

Her response was, _Puddin Taru-Taru, na no da_. :)

Yuebin held the phone tightly in his hand, resisting the urge to crush it. That unfaithful little…

The phone vibrated in his hand. A new message from Tart.

_Can't w8 2 C U. Any chance we can meet this morning b4 work?_

Yuebin smiled with a plan.

_Meet Pudding the alley from last nite in 15. Pudding has a surprise for U, na no da. ;)_

Yuebin pocketed the phone after receiving Tart's response, saying that he'd be there.

Ron Yuebin was going to get his revenge.

Tart grinned when his cellphone told him that he had arrived with time to spare into the alleyway. He had run the entire way there, worried about teleporting during the day. He adjusted the band on his wrist that acted as a restrictor for his powers. It was primarily for Ryou that he and his brothers were wearing them, as the blond young man was still hesitant around the Cyniclons, despite knowing they were no longer at war.

Tart wondered why Pudding had wanted to meet him here, as she hadn't said. He also wondered what 'surprise' she had. He hoped that it was that she had spoken to her father about Yuebin's behavior.

He heard a noise coming from behind him and sharply turned around.

"Pudding?" Tart asked.

To his shock, Yuebin came out of the shadows, cradling his fist with his other hand. He had a smirk on his face that eerily reminded Tart of Kish when the older alien was thinking of ways to kill Ichigo's boyfriend and win her heart.

"Surprise," Yuebin said mockingly.

And with that, he lunged forward.

********************************************************************************************************************

Pudding walked down the sidewalk, glad that she had gotten the kids to day-camp just on time. Now she could go back to the house and chat with Tart some more on the phone before work…

Pudding turned her head at hearing a thumping sound coming from the alleyway beside her.

_Wasn't this where I came to hide from Tart when I ran away last night?_ She thought. She took a step into the alley, clutching her power pendant.

To her shock, she saw Tart on the ground, badly bruised and bleeding, with Yuebin standing over him, his fists bloody.

_Why didn't he fight back?_ Pudding wondered, looking at Tart in shock.

"Pudding, run!" Tart ordered weakly, his eyes hard as he tried to climb to his feet.

"Taru-Taru!" Pudding said, ignoring Tart's order and instead running to his side.

"Pudding, go, please!" Tart begged, but his request fell onto deaf ears.

Pudding was in full angry monkey mode.

She stood and stared defiantly at Yuebin.

"Leave Taru-Taru alone, na no da," She said in a deadly whisper, her power pendant unnoticed in her hand.

"Get out of my way so I can kill this worthless piece of filth," Yuebin snarled. "I'll deal with your infidelity later."

"No! Pudding will not let Yuebin hurt her Taru-Taru!" Pudding yelled, planting her feet.

"As your husband to be, you will obey me!" Yuebin roared, raising his hand to strike Pudding.

Pudding closed her eyes and braced for the impact, but it never came. She heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh and she opened her eyes, her pendant falling from her hand. Tart lay at her feet, a new angry red mark on his cheek. Pudding realized he had jumped in front of her to take the blow.

"Run!" Tart ordered again, struggling to his feet.

Pudding listened this time and she tore off down the alley. She heard Tart grunt again from behind her and heard the sound of a body hit the ground hard. To her panic, she heard footsteps pounding after her.

She ran harder, faster, trying to find a safe place.

_The Café, _she thought desperately. _If I just get to the Café…_

She didn't even make it half-way as she felt Yuebin's arms wrap around her, his hand covering her mouth tightly.

"You are coming with me," He whispered harshly into her ear. Pudding started to cry in pain, frustration and a feeling of helplessness.

She couldn't win.


	6. Chapter 6

Down to the second-to-last chapter! These last two chapters are my favorite, and you'll see why!

Chapter Six:

**If it wasn't for him, I would still be searching. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't know my best friend. If it wasn't for him, you'd be able to see that if it wasn't for him, he'd be as happy as me.**

Tart was weak. He couldn't teleport or even stand up, though he had wrestled the wristbands off.

Tart saw something glimmer in the low light of the alley. He crawled to it and picked it up. Pudding's pendant.

Tart sneered and hit the ground with his fist.

_Yuebin got her. There's no way she could get far enough away before he went after her._

He took Pudding's pendant and held it tightly in his hand, bringing his hands against his chest, trying hard to not cry.

Then everything went black.

****************************************************************************************************************************

Tart opened his eyes to bright white light, which he realized was one of the spare bedrooms at Café Mew Mew that he and his brothers were staying in during their visit to earth. He was lying on something soft, and he was warm. He felt bandages wrapped around his wounds and his hair was wet and smelled like cinnamon.

He saw a blob of green somewhere to the side. Suddenly, the blob shouted,

"Hey! Tart's awake!"

Tart realized that the blob was Kish as the older teen came to kneel beside him.

"Tar? You alright? What happened, kid?" Kish asked, concern for his brother evident in his voice.

"Yuebin," Tart mumbled. "He has Pudding."

Kish nodded sadly.

"We know," He said. "Pudding didn't show up for her shift and won't answer her cellphone. The house phone goes to the answering machine. Ichigo and I already went by her place and all of Pudding's clothes were gone and her passport."

Tart mumbled a curse word.

"He took her to China, where her father is," Tart said, propping himself up on his elbows. "He's going to have them married as soon as possible."

Kish gaped at him.

"How do you-"

"The baka couldn't help but brag as he tenderized me like a pound of meat," Tart said, his throat suddenly parched. He saw that there was a glass and pitcher of water on the table beside him. "Can you pour me some water?"

Kish nodded and poured a glass of water for Tart and helped him drink it as Pie and the other four Mews came into the room, all looking depressed.

"Keiichiro thought he had traced her," Mint explained sadly to Kish.

"She's in China," Kish said, Tart still savoring the water.

"How do you know that?" Mint asked, her brow furrowed.

"Yuebin told me," Tart croaked. The others shared a look.

"I'll go tell Ryou and Keiichiro," Zakuro said and she ran out of the room.

Tart pushed aside the blankets and evaluated his injuries.

_Not too bad,_ He thought with a determined scowl. _They are nothing of importance, not while Pudding is in trouble._

Tart put his legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand up. Pie and Kish instantly pushed him down.

"Taruto, you need to rest," Pie said as gently as he could manage. "Your injuries-"

Tart glared at his older brother, anger welling up inside of him.

"I don't give a-" Here Tart used a word that made Lettuce turn pale and squeak. "-about my injuries! Pudding's in trouble, and I am not going to lie here twiddling my thumbs while Yuebin marries her just so he can beat her up more than he already has!" Tart yelled, flinging off his brothers. He tried to teleport to China, but ended up on the floor in front of the door.

"You baka! You are still too weak to teleport!" Pie snapped as he ran to Tart's side and helped him to his feet. Tart stumbled back to his bed, Pie and Kish supporting him as best they could.

Tart turned on his side to face the wall and curled up into a ball, struggling hard to not break down. He felt fingers gently comb his hair.

"It's going to be okay," Lettuce said comfortingly. "We'll find her and get everything to stop."

"You don't understand," Tart said, hot tears running down his cheeks. "She will marry him. She believes she has to, because that is how she will be a dutiful daughter. She promised her mother that she would be loyal to her father and do what he asks in order to serve her family." Tart squeezed his eyes closed as an image of a bruised and battered Pudding came to mind, her eyes void of the happiness she radiated. "I'm going to lose her."

"Otouto," Kish whispered. He had never seen Tart like this and it angered him to think that this was all the fault of one measly human.

"We found her!" Ryou exclaimed, throwing the door open. Everyone turned to stare at him. Tart sat bolt upright, not caring that the tears showed on his face.

"Where is she?" Tart demanded.

"The same town where her father is currently stationed," Keiichiro said. "Yuebin would need Mr. Fong's presence to marry Pudding, because he arranged the engagement."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Tart demanded, getting to his feet again. "Let's go!"

"Yeah! We've got a wedding to crash!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"We're never going to make it in time," Lettuce said, worried. "We'd have to buy plane tickets, and then deal with security and then-"

"Lettuce-San, you forget that Kish, Tart and I have a built-in transportation system that is much more effective than you human's air travel," Pie said, allowing a rare smile. Lettuce blushed, but smiled as well.

"Then let's use it!" Zakuro said.

Tart quickly pulled on some fresh clothes while the Mews changed out of their work uniforms and they were ready to go in five minutes.

The humans and Cyniclons stood in a circle and joined hands. Pie and Kish focused their energy and teleported to China with the Mews, Ryou and Keiichiro.

They arrived outside a temple. People walked by without a care, chatting, while the group stared up at the huge building.

"You think this is where the wedding is?" Zakuro asked.

"It's the only temple in town," Ryou said. "And I doubt they would go to someplace with more options if Yuebin's planning on a shot-gun wedding."

That was all Tart needed to hear.

He dashed up the steps and pushed open the heavy doors. As the doors opened, two things happened. One, Tart saw Pudding and Yuebin clutching hands before a priest, Pudding wearing a traditional red Chinese wedding gown with gloves and a veil, holding the purpose of hiding her bruises and her tears. Two, he heard the priest say,

"If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Tart took a deep breath before saying,

"I object."

Suddenly, all eyes were on Tart as he made his way down the aisle.

Pudding gaped, hardly able to believe what she was seeing.

_He's okay. He's alive. And… he came for me,_ She thought as new tears came to her eyes, but these were tears of happiness rather than pain, though Yuebin was now squeezing her hands very tightly, his eyes hard and murderous.

Mr. Fong stood up and walked towards Tart.

"And who, may I ask, are you?" He demanded, glaring down at Tart. "And what are your purposes for interrupting this wedding?"

"My name is Taruto Ikisatashi," Tart said, pride and determination in his voice. "And I refuse to let Ron Yuebin wed Pudding Fong.

"On what grounds?" Mr. Fong asked, not unkindly.

"I have many reasons," Tart said. "But I believe the greatest is the fact that I am in love with your daughter."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Wow. The Last Chapter. Saying that sends thrills down my spine and makes me grin.**_

_**Big hugs and 'thank you's to everyone who reviewed: kisshuismylife, candykiss228, MewBlueberryLuvsKisshu, starfirewinx, animerockzgurl, the real pudding, KUKAIxAMU, Pirate Lass to Jack Sparrow, MewMewCherry, cherriesxxx, spiceypepper, Julie Emerson, cherry, Laurland, Modelgirl97 and Guests to . Your reviews always brighten up my day! Guys, this one is for you!**_

**_Note for in the story: _**Xīn'ài de nǚ'ér _**means Beloved Daughter in Chinese.**_

Chapter Seven:

**When she and I settle down you can bet that he's going to have to settle for less. He's someone I'd hate to be. I got the girl and he's left with just the memory. **

**He's the guy you should feel sorry for. He had the world and thought that he wanted more. I owe it all to the mistake he made back. I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend.**

The silence in the room was suffocating.

Pudding was silently crying, just so happy to see Tart. Yuebin looked like he was about to wring Tart's neck. Tart's companions stood a few paces behind him, waiting to see what would happen and ready to jump to protect both Tart and Pudding on a second's notice. And Tart and Mr. Fong simply stared at each other.

"I see," Mr. Fong said at last. "But I am afraid I will need more reasons to halt this union."

"I see," Tart said evenly. "Then I regrettably have the responsibility to inform you of the mistreatment of your daughter at the hands of this man."

Mr. Fong looked shocked at Tart's statement. He looked over his shoulder.

"Pudding?" He whispered. Pudding just sobbed, and buried her face in her hands.

Tart walked up to her placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be alright," He whispered.

"You came," Pudding whispered. "But you were badly injured…"

"Practically nothing," Tart reassured her, smiling softly. He felt bad for lying to her, but he was not the object of concern at the moment. "Can you please take off the veil and gloves? I need to show your father the bruises."

Pudding nodded shakily and did what Tart asked of her. Mr. Fong took a tentative step forward and drew back in shock when he saw the discolorations around Pudding's wrists.

"Pudding, my precious daughter, what happened?" Mr. Fong whispered, tears coming to his own eyes.

"Yuebin-" Tart started.

"He lies!" Yuebin declared, getting between Tart and Mr. Fong. "He made those marks on Pudding's wrists, trying to force her to run away with him. We decided-"

Tart chuckled darkly, his eyes gleaming with a mischievous glint.

"Oh, Mr. Yuebin, you have set yourself up for failure with that lie," Tart said. He carefully wrapped his own hand around Pudding's wrist. The bruises went beyond where his fingers were, his long fingers too thin to match the thick welts. "My hands are too small to have made these bruises."

Mr. Fong turned to glare at Yuebin.

"Did you hurt my daughter?" Mr. Fong demanded.

"No!" Yuebin yelled, his face reddening with anger.

"Um, Mr. Fong, sir?"

Everyone turned to see Lettuce poke her head out from behind Pie, where she had decided to take refuge from any harsh word or glare that could be thrown at her for what she was about to say.

"Um, we," She said, nodding her head towards her coworkers. "have been working with Pudding for a long time now, and this is not the first time Pudding's had bruises like this. And they only came when Yuebin did. Pudding hadn't seen Tart in five years when he arrived two days ago."

Mr. Fong stood in shock for a moment, trying to comprehend what he was being told.

"Mr. Fong."

The older man turned to look at Tart again.

"Sir, let us pretend for a moment that these bruises don't exist. Do you know if Pudding actually loves Yuebin?" Tart asked.

Mr. Fong turned back to Pudding, who was silently sobbing into her hands, a million emotions running through her body. Mr. Fong went over and put his hands on his daughter's shoulders and gently moved her hands so he could look directly into her eyes.

"Pudding, my Xīn'ài de nǚ'ér, do you love Ron Yuebin?" He asked.

Pudding tried to speak and ended up sobbing again.

"Pudding doesn't love him. But Pudding must. Pudding must to be a dutiful daughter to Papa. Because Pudding promised Mama she would." Pudding said through her tears.

Mr. Fong wrapped his daughter in his arms, his own tears running down his face.

"Oh, Pudding," He whispered. "You have been a wonderful, beautiful, helpful daughter to me. But I would never ask you to marry someone you didn't love out of duty to me. And I am sorry that you have lived your life up till now thinking this way because I was never around to see this and put a stop to it.

"I will admit, I have made many mistakes regarding you and your brothers and sister since your mother died. I've been so lost in my grief for my wife, I couldn't see that my children had lost their mother and that I was selfishly taking away the father they needed. I hope that you can forgive me for this mistake I have made, though I cannot think of any way to express how sorry I am for this mess. I want you to marry whoever you want, whoever you truly love."

"Then Pudding wants to marry Taru-Taru," Pudding said with a smile, her tears easing up. "He is Pudding's best friend, and Pudding loves him with all her heart." She stood on her toes and kissed her father's cheek. "And Pudding forgives Papa. Not because it is her duty, but because she loves him."

Mr. Fong embraced his daughter again.

"Thank you," He whispered to her. "And I love you, too, my Xīn'ài de nǚ'ér."

"No!"

They all turned to see Yuebin glaring at Mr. Fong.

"You said she was to be mine," He said. "I beat her. I won her. She _is_ mine."

"The engagement is called off. I see now that it should have never been arranged. Get out of my sight, you worthless piece of dirt," Mr. Fong growled. "And never come near my daughter again."

Yuebin let loose a howl of rage and lunged at Tart, preparing to punch him.

But to his shock, Tart caught his wrist before the blow could land.

"You ruined it for yourself," Tart whispered. "And I should pity you. Five years ago, my brothers and I came to find that you humans had all but destroyed your beautiful planet while we lived in a barren wasteland. That is what you did with Pudding. She is everything beautiful, everything wonderful, and it is all natural. She is my world. I was sickened to see that she was so easily polluted and abused by someone as thoughtless and unworthy as you. I should feel sorry for you, but I don't. You had the world, but wanted more. Your greed and your anger is your destruction. I'd hate to be you. I've got the most wonderful girl in the universe. You're left with just the memories."

And with that, Tart turned Yuebin's wrist sharply, snapping the bone. Yuebin howled in pain. He snarled at Tart, but then marched away, cradling his wrist.

Tart watched him go with a contented sigh. He staggered slightly as he felt Pudding jump onto his back. His not-healed injuries screamed in protest, but Tart didn't care.

"I love you, my monkey," Tart said, laying his hand on Pudding's, smiling at her.

"Pudding loves you too, Taru-Taru," Pudding said, kissing his cheek.

"Then I believe there is only one thing left to do," Mint said with a smirk as Pudding climbed off Tart's back.

"What's that, na no da?" Pudding asked.

The bird Mew instructed Pudding and Tart to face each other and hold hands. When they did so, Pie cleared his throat and laid his hand on his youngest brother's shoulder.

"Taruto Ikisatashi, do you promise to love, hold, cherish, protect and one day marry Pudding Fong?" Pie asked in his monotone, but Tart saw his lips curl up slightly as he spoke

"I do," Tart said, smiling at Pudding.

"Pudding Fong, do you promise to love, hold, cherish, protect and one day marry Taruto Ikisatashi?" Ichigo asked, laying her hand on Pudding's shoulder.

"I do," Pudding said, smiling at Tart.

"Then by the power vested in Kishu Ikisatashi and Pie Ikisatashi, older brothers," Pie said, Kish's arm slung around Pie's shoulders.

"And by the power vested in Mint Aizawa, Zakuro Fujiwara, Lettuce Midrowaka, and Ichigo Momomiya, honorary older sisters," Ichigo said, the other Mews standing around her, grinning.

"We now pronounce you DATING!" They said in unison.

"Taruto, kiss your girlfriend!" Kish said with a smirk.

Tart gently leaned in to kiss Pudding, who attacked him with a kiss so passionate, they both ended up on the floor of the temple, Pudding laying on top of Tart. They stayed there for a long time, just kissing, hugging each other and laughing. Keiichiro coyly pulled out a camera and snapped a picture and high-fived Ryou, who grinned as he watched the two teenagers.

The next evening, everyone was back in Tokyo. Even Mr. Fong had come. He had said that he had stayed away too long in his grief for his late wife. He needed to become a father to his children again, and the Fong brood were delighted to welcome him back into the role.

The Mews had called for a celebration of Pudding and Tart's love, and threw together a party with help from Pie, Kish, Ryou, Keiichiro and the younger Fong children.

Pudding lay her head on Tart's chest, smiling as they swayed slowly to the music. Tart kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Pudding," Tart whispered for the hundredth time that day.

"I love you too, Tart," Pudding whispered back.

And they carefully leaned together to share a kiss, both overjoyed.

Each had found their one, true love.

They were both finally truly happy.

**If it wasn't for him, I would still be searching. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't know my best friend. If it wasn't for him you'd be able to see that if it wasn't for him, he'd be as happy as me.**

* * *

_**It's been a blast everyone! I hope you've enjoyed reading Pudding's Ex-Boyfriend! Pudding and Tart forever!**_

Soccer-Geek :D


End file.
